There are camera systems available which combine a video or electronic imaging system with a photographic still camera. In devices of this type the electronic image is immediately available for "proofing" and the like. However it is important that the pose captured by the electronic system be identical to the pose captured by the photographic media. It is also important that the color rendition and other qualitative parameters between the electronically recorded and photographically recorded images, closely match as an aid to the proofing process. Attainment of this goal has remained elusive in practice.
One approach to the problems described above is taught by U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,037 to Noble et al. This patent teaches the use of an optical beam splitter device which divides the image. The electronic camera portion of the system records a video image promptly after the termination of the "strobe" or flash illumination which is used to capture the photo image.